Entradas de la Semana Tokka
by Impossible Love a Jinko fan
Summary: Las 5 Espero Entradas para la TokkaweekLA
1. Decalogue

NOTAS: Manejare la Semana Tokka del mismo modo que la Katako.

Primer fic: One Shot propio con Lime

Segundo: Lirico o Poema Corto.

Tercero: Homenaje a alguna película

Cuarto: Sfic no yuutsu

Quinto: Visión de un externo (Que bien podría volver a ser Ty Lee)

Si llego mas alla...Primero veamos como acabo esto.

Mas allá este primer texto esta basado en una idea de mizu chin... Y espero que la ejecuci´n te agrade. Dedicado tmbn.

Finalmente Avatar es oriente en occidente, la idea es meter una doctrina occidental en oriental puede fallar? Si pro aun asi quiero tratar. utilizo la versión Romana de los 10 mandamientos para este fic, no la judía

--

Ella sabe las reglas de la nobleza, siempre las supo y siempre las detesto. Debe ser eso lo que le provoca tanta risa cada amanecer. Debe ser romperlas todas y cada una. La etiqueta, la moda y aquellos preceptos espirituales que su madre tan esforzadamente le hizo repetir.

Ha llegado a adorarle sin ver sus defectos.

"Todos los hombres tienen defectos" se encontró diciendo la chica ciega "y por ello obedeceras a los reyes que han sido ungidos, seguiras a los Avatares que fueron elegidos, pero sobre todas las cosas creeras en los espíritus con los que te reuniras cuando hayan acabado tus pasos en este mundo" Toph sonrió, Sokka estaba recostado a su lado, el amanecer artico le iluminaba de un blanco curioso y las sombras azules de la tienda se reflejaban solo en ella.

La Maestra Tierra no creía en lo que no podía sentir, aun despertaba asustada por aquel momento en que casi se desvancecio (eternamente pensaba ella) de la existencia. Pero Sokka le había dado la mano, y la había regresado, de allí que hubiera dedicado toda su adolescencia a provocarlo, a seducirlo incluso.

Aquella noche al fin había vencido.

Toph nunca jamás había sido derrotada.

"No esta Bandida Ciega" penso y por ella Koh y los espíritus podían desvanecerse en el viento.

"Dormiras de noche si la situación lo permite, y te levantaras pronta con el sol así sea solo para maquillarte o para cuidar de los jardines, no esta bien visto que descanses de mas ni que pierdas una mañana en tu cama, las horas son irremplazables como todo nuestro tiempo en esta tierra"

Pero aun cando el Sol de medio día golpeó la tienda Toph siguió concentrada solo en Sokka, solo en ellos, y que el mundo se perdiera si así debía ser.

Un largo bostezo muestra la pereza de la joven de largo cabello negro y se pierde en una sonrisa.

Sokka voltea a mirarla inconciente de los juegos de niños que pasan dentro de su cabeza.

Se pierde en los ojos azules, siempre deseo perderse en los ojos azules.

"Respetaras las decisiones de tus padres mientras tengas el privilegio de que te acompañen en este mundo, pues nunca han de buscarte mal, en asuntos de matrimonio una chica siempre consultara con sus padres la resolución"

Toph continuo besando a Sokka mientras una carcajada la invadía.

Pues no había regla en el mundo que Toph hubiera desobedecido mas frecuentemente.

-Que ocurre Toph?-Pregunto Sokka alejandose un poco.

-Me haces cosquillas tonto!-Contesto, no dispuesta a perder valioso aliento en largas explicaciones ni nada que fueran largos y curiosos besos.

Se sintió completamente egoísta y sonrió por ello mientras sus manos hallaban huecos y cicatrices en la espalda de Sokka...

Solo entonces recordo que los había reunido, y el campo de batalla que habían presenciado unas horas antes.

Con todos esos rebeldes...Una vez que la enfermera enveneno a Aang el mundo se había vuelto un lugar mas frío, pero Toph y Sokka habían comentado que este era el mundo que debía ser.

La victoria de aquellos campos le garantizaba a Zuko algo de paz interna.

La paz venía a costos muy altos.

"No te rebajaras a acabar con tus oponentes permanentemente, pues es trabajo del guerrero y no del Rey, trataras de trabarles y encerrarles y de ser necesario que su destino termine contrataras a alguién de menor alcurnia para este fin"

Y donde esta la diversión en eso? Penso Toph. Las reglas Bei Fong no se seguían mas allá de Gaoling desde hace 50 años...Y ahora ni siquiera allí debido a su influencia como lider militar de la región Toph cambiaba cosas muy a su gusto.

Que diversión tendría sino? Toph sintió un cosquilleo en la entrepierna mientras descubrió que el guerrero del sur recorría ahora todo su cuerpo con besos.

"Esta diversión claro!" Penso Toph. De seguro había una regla que prohibía esto. Toph casi podía jurarlo, pero nunca se que do en casa hasta ser lo suficientemente mayor para aprenderla...

Pero de seguro esta es la mas importante de las reglas...Es la mas divertida de quebrantar.

...

Durante un descanso cuando ya pasaba del medio día Sokka comió un poco. Comida de la Nación de Fuego traida de la división que Zuko había enviado para reforzar esa frontera.

-Esta delicioso Toph.-Dijo con la boca aun llena.-No había probado este guisado desde que robamos todas esas monedas en la Nación de Fuego...-Sokka emitió un silencio.

ROBAMOS?

ROBAMOS.

Era una palabra fuerte para los héroes de guerra, pero era cierto.

El siguiente precepto vino a Toph.

"De tu riqueza jamás renegaras, de ella puedes disponer, pero no de otras riquezas, no has de pedir ni tomar lo de otras familias pues en ello pierde honor y nombre tu familia. Menos aun has de sustraer sin que se de cuenta el vecino sus piezas de oro o pertenencias"

Pero eran tiempos de Guerra y aquella era una regla que no se podía cumplir. Toph era rica, pero había conocido a muchos que no lo eran y no los culpaba.

La ladrona de Ba Sing Se hacía bien en robar al circulo alto dejar piezas en la Fuente y quedarse con su parte en vez de vender su cuerpo para poder comer como hacían otras...ella había visto a la ladrona, casi deseo conocer toda la historia.

Se hubiera quedado mas tiempo en aquella ocasión (Quedarse mas tiempo en la ciudad de los muros!! La guerra la había hecho cambiar en verdad) pero su estancia se limitaba a confirmar que Zuko había vencido a Azula en el Agni Kai justamente, era estupido claro porque ella no estuvo presente, pero era la persona del Reino Tierra en quienes el Reino confiaría.

Aquella ocasión (Sabiendo de antemano por Katara la verdad) había decidido usar una rebuscada retorica para explicarse, Toph quien amaba el lenguaje vulgar de los pueblos del Reino Tierra...

-Me preguntan si el Señor de Fuego Zuko ha salido bien librado del combate? Yo diría que pago un precio por su altanería en días anteriores, pero fue Azula quien pago aun mas caro y por los actos de Zuko finalmente encontro derrota. Que si estoy segura? Jamas podre decir que lo mire, pero lo advertí, en la corte se encuentra el mejor maestro fuego de nuestra generación y no dudo que con sus habilidades sino fuera por error propio ni su hermana la gran guerrera hubiera podido vencerle.

Toph escupio cuando acabo su discurso.

Se pregunto en el fuego a lado de Sokka porque no había podido romper aquel precepto como todos los otros.

"Que si te preguntaran sobre un acto el cual has presenciado, la verdad si es conveniente y honrosa debes decir"

Su madre ni siquiera le había repetido este precepto muchas veces (Porque para ellos Toph jamás sería testigo de acción alguna)

Finalmente Sokka se levanto y se coloco la armadura, Toph hizo lo mismo concientes de quela diversión había terminado, salieron de la enorme tienda para encontrar un campo lleno de moscas y algunos Buitre-Abejas mas pequeños que los del desierto, Aquel era un festin y no la osada cena que habían tenido la noche anterior.

Un festin de las aves en medio de un mar de muertos.

"Que esta sea la última batalla" Rezaban algunos, Toph se encontró incluida.

"Que pueda dejar los territorios al sur y vaya a un hogar mas relajado, las ruinas del pueblo de la enfermera en los bosques del Norte, la aldea bajo el Volcan que ha de recibir pronto a grandes maestros Tierra según su joven adivina, esa podría ser yo"

"Nunca renegaras de tu hogar y tu ciudad en tus viajes y menos aun desearas la propiedad de otro tontamente, has de comprarla antes de sentir nostalgia por ella, y has de pagar bien para que corra la voz de que eres justa"

La fugitiva siguió caminando entre el hedor del campo de batalla. A veces sin poder poner su pie completamente en el piso sin encontrarse con un brazo o pierna.

Toph llego hasta la mitad del campo de batalla, allí debía encontrar al escuadron Norte...si es que habían sobrevivido a su encuentro con las fuerzas de retirada de Azula.

"Hace mucho un Rey cayo rendido por la esposa de su mejor General...aquella propiedad que en aquel sitio ni con todo su dinero podía comprar, lo mando entonces a una cruel campaña; sabiendo bien que no volvería"

Toph tenía ese cuento presente. Como Eminente Lider de Gaoling y los territorios al sur del Reino Tierra tenía influencia en las estrategias de guerra.

Nadie apareció en la noche, horas en las que pudieron haber llegado.

Las fuerzas reales de Azula tampoco cruzaron los bordes de vuelta a Ember Island.

Había sido una victoria total que volvería a Toph una figura mítica lista para tomar el control del Reino fuera de Sei cuando el Viejo Rey Bumi muriera.

Su victoria mayor estaba a su lado, aun esperando que su esposa volviera. Convencido que lo sucedido en la noche era consecuencia de la cerveza y los excesos del banquete de victoria, seguro de que jamás volvería a pasar y seguirían siendo solo amigos.

Pero Toph sabía que no sería el caso.

La última regla rota, la última que jamás rompería.

A partir de esa victoria tenía la posición de formular las reglas, y eso de algo debía servir.


	2. Lobo Solitario del Sur

Bendito sea el Lobo solitario.

Acariciado por el viento agil del Oeste

Alimentado por las benignas islas del Sur, y abrazado por sus corrientes.

Agil siempre entre el rocoso desierto. Firme sobre la Tierra de este Reino.

Maldito sea el Lobo solitario del sur.

Siempre llorando a la Luna.

Siempre apoyandose en las Tierras de este Reino.

Jamás entendiendo de la suave caricia en sus patas,

El consuelo del refugio adecuado.

El impulso necesario.

Una vez el Lobo apago un incendio.

Pero aun antes de eso tenía el favor de la tierra.

Jamas lo supo.

Siempre perdido entre las caricias del Viento del Oeste

Entre los apapachos de las Corrientes Marinas del Sur.


	3. Guardian Devil

Por los techos y los callejones de la gran ciudad, los males del mundo no terminaron con la caida de las banderas carmesi, es por eso que he vuelto a esos colores que aun infunden terror en los corazones.

Por eso la guerra no ha terminado, y la verdad es que nunca terminara, no creo que una sola persona pueda cambiar a todo el mundo.

Pero este es el camino que me queda, viviendo en oscuridad, oscuridad verdadera por siempre. Privada de sentir ese palpitar de corazón tan suyo y esa voz que no podía sino hacerme sonreir aun en los momentos dificiles.

Desde que se fue, desde que no esta... Desde que escuche la voz perderse y los latidos apagarse, cuando me dejo en la sombra de un mundo que no emitía sus vibraciones.

Desde que la novia de Zuko decidió usar sus habilidades para Long Feng por diversión...

Y se que el esta aquí en algún lugar de la gran ciudad, donde yo vigilo cuando todos los demas han bajado la guardia; un espectro guardían.

...

Notas: Un homenaje igual bastante sencillo que se prestaba en muchos sentidos.


	4. As The World falls down

NOTA: En speed shot en el día de la prorroga de la semana Tokka los dos últimos episodios, estupida TNT la culpo de mi demora.

Esta es una Songfic no Yuutsu esta prohibida y por su contenido nadie debe verla.

Then again se permite en la semana del TOkka.

Toph va en Negritas Sokka en Cursiva.

Esta canción me la paso Alex (Luuuuuuuuuuv u) So este es mi primer fic dedicado a alguien fuera de FF. Aunque por alguna razón no creo que sea su hit salvo por el elemento belicoso de la trama.

--

As such a sad love (Como solo un amor tan triste)

**Y la guerra de nuestra juventud se volvió nada sino un preambulo a la guerra de nuestra madurez. Y vimos nuestras esperanzas perderse como ni nuestros padres ni nuestros abuelos jamás lo vivieron. Por eso nos volvimos monstruos ante las miradas aterradas de nuestros niños internos, peleando de formas que prometimos nunca emplear, haciendo de a veces lo que erradicamos por tan poco tiempo.**

Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel (En los profundo de tus ojos, una especie de joya palida)

_Mire los ojos de mi familia perderse en la oscuridad, los mire seguir un sueño ingenuo, yo mismo seguía el sueño... _

_Pero mi camino decidió que viviera otro día, que peleara otro día, que me volviera un bastión de esperanza; una gran responsabilidad y algo que me encuentro deseando._

_No fallaré a mi pueblo, no le fallare al mundo, como mi padre peleare hasta el final, pero a diferencia de el, no hay idealismo, no creo que la paz se alcance y permanezca, por eso mismo he encontrado necesarios algunos modos, Jet estaba mal, pero la verdad es que desearía que estuviera aquí ahora para ayudar, los peleadores como el o como yo son escasos._

_Y la masacre de los 4 días me enseño a no confiar en nadie. _

_Solo confio en ella, la pequeña noble guerrera que logro contener las rebeliones en Gao Ling, la mujer que nos otorgo un lugar donde reorganizarnos, donde planear, donde llorar a nuestros caidos._

_Los guerreros viejos cuidan al futuro Avatar, mi tribu tiene una gran responsabilidad ahora. Y en el corazón de la Nación de Fuego yace el futuro de los maestros aire...jamás ha pasado desapercibida la ironia para mi._

_En los ojos firmes de la Regente de Omashu y la resistencia del Reino Tierra esta la esperanza para el resto de nosotros hasta que Kion haya crecido y se convierta en el Avatar que este mundo necesita, no en el que debiera ser._

_En los ojos firmes de la Reina, en los brazos firmes de su Primera al Mando, en el agil cuerpo de la Lider de Campo..._

_Tampoco me pasa desapercibida la ironia de que yo también tenga que ver con esas tres mujeres. Mi esposa, mi protegida y mi señora..._

Open and closed within your eyes (Abierta y cerrada dentro de tus ojos)

_Pero son los ojos de la Reina los que controlan a estos tontos soñadores...Y siendo el lider de los tontos soñadores me controlan a mi._

Ill place the sky within your eyes

**Como han llorado mis ojos, al ver nuestros sueños rotos, al perder amigos de batalla.**

**Como han llorado cuando te fuiste al sur...**

**Cuando me dejaste y me aferre a la Tierra para no parecer debil.**

**Cuando una simple chica sin control de la tierra me derroto por vez primera.**

**Como sonreí cuando el fuego y las cenizas te trajeron de vuelta**

**Y les enviaron lejos...**

**Me rompí el corazón al enviarte a proteger a la maestra aire...**

**Y a ti...me pregunto si te importo**

**Cuando conquistaste esta gran ciudad para mi fue como un sueño**

**Un sueño entre nuestras pesadillas.**

**Entre sus errores y nuestro tonto idealismo un acierto.**

**Prometimos no caer en las mismas concepciones, prometimos ser fuertes**

**HAcer lo que fuera necesario, lo prometimos los seis...**

**Los seis que sobrevivimos.**

**Un rey y dos Reinas, Un General y Una comandante de escuadron, la mas destacada de las guerreras...la última esperanza de un pueblo que merece empezar de nuevo.**

**En el fin de la gran guerra tres de nosotros matamos...**

**Los otros tres inmersos en culpa no lo dudaron.**

Theres such a fooled heart** (Existe tan engañado corazón)**

_Y hubo quien entendió lo que el conflicto se estaba volviendo_

_Quien quiso seguir lo que el Avatar anterior predicaba_

_Pues tan inocentes corazones si hay en el mundo._

_Pero el nuestro dejo de ser inocente._

_No quedan buenos ni malos, porque el espíritu de la biblioteca tenía razón._

Beating so fast in search of new dreams (Latiendo tan rapido en busca de sueños nuevos)

_Buscamos algo nuevo en que creer, algo que nos dijera que no eramos los malos; la verdad es que en algún punto dejamos de saberlo._

**Nos quedo solo buscar algo por lo cual pelear, y encontrarnos en el proceso.**

_Al encontrar la razón quedo un poco de luz en medio del desastre alrededor nuestro._

Cuando los ojos de Suki perdieron la fe, cuando marcho a la bella muerte con sus guerreras mas allegadas.

**Tu esposa conquisto la gloria, la franja de colonias y a la muerte el mismo día...Te dejo en mis manos, para curar los destrozos en tu alma, encontre metal retorcido en ella, fundido con rocas negras y polvo lunar perforandote de lado a lado. Y al removerlo encontre finalmente mi razón para guiar a un pueblo en retirada, para vencer flamas azuladas.**

A love that will last within your heart (Un amor que perdure dentro de tu corazón)

_Un verdadero motivo, una verdadera tentación, un verdader error de calculo...dentro de mi._

_Aang falló por la misma razón, debe ser que yo triunfe en donde el falló, y que poco a poco el control de elementos ceda lugar a los guerreros firmes..._

**No nos preguntamos acaso si el amor es un error por lo que hemos visto, por como han fallado...Prometí que no hariamos esto por pasión...Falte a mi promesa.**

_Eventualmente llegue a entender el porque de los errores del monje..._

_Por eso mismo entendí como evitarlos, y vivir en el mismo terreno._

_Tu sigues siendo tu, y yo no tengo el control de ti._

_Yo sigo siendo aun, aunque me guste mas ser cuando estoy cerca de ti._

_Nosotros podemos existir en un mundo hostil y hacer que se vea mejor..._

Ill place the moon within your heart (Y pondre la Luna dentro de tu corazón)

**Voy a curar tu herida de Luna, llegar a curar lo que hemos perdido, sin pretender que jamas paso, el llanto aun nos invade a veces perdidos en los brazos del otro...**

_Vas a mirar las cicatrices, las de los ojos y las del cuerpo, vas a mirarlas como solo tu puedes, vas a marcarlas mas porque solo así se desvaneceran con el tiempo..._

As the pain sweeps through (Mientras el dolor se escabulle)

_Pues el dolor siempre haya un lugar, mirando caidos en combate, firmando tratados temporales, visitando tumbas escondidas._

**El m****undo no puede ser perfecto, las causas justas siempre existiran, pero dudo que quede quien peleé por ellas cuando nos hayamos perdido...Porque esto es una causa justa verdad?**

_Y si no estamos en lo correcto, que los que vengan después juzguen los errores, que en verdad a mi ya no me importa._

Makes no sense for you (No te parece logico a ti)

_Preguntas el porque, como es que las situaciones encaminaron nuestras acciones, a veces te respondo, a veces me quedo en silencio, si miraras mis ojos cerías que aun callado te contesto._

Every thrill has gonst  
Wasnt too much fun at all (Todos los sobresaltos ocurridos no fueron divertidos en lo mas minimo)

**Cada caida ocurrida, provocaba en mi algo de miedo, cada paso que se torcía, cada responsabilidad adquirida, me pregunto porque ocurría...Era el único modo de hacernos mas fuertes...De no volvernos debiles idealistas...Tenemos un sueño, pero no creemos que ocurra...No es una ironia entonces?**

But Ill be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down (Pero estare allí para ti mientras el mundo se cae)

**Pero no importa en verdad, siempre y cuando el día en que las tropas invasoras rompan el cerco...Ese día estemos lado a lado mirando el fuego consumir estos lujosos aposentos, estas grandiosas salas, los recuerdos de un hombre de veras viejo y de veras sabio (Ojala su amigo hubiera sido sabio)**  
Falling  
(as the world) falling down (Cayendo mientras el mundo va cayendo tambien  
Falling in love (Cayendo enamorados)

_Los miro tomar los patios centrales y acercarse a nosotros, allí Haru los detiene, Ty Lee y el son los últimos de pie frente a hordas hambrientas del Reino Tierra, Colonos disgustados, Nobleza de la Nación de Fuego fieles a Azula..._

_Solo ella puede acabar con tan diestros guerreros, solo ella me hace fallar en protegerla, pero su hija y sobrinos han sido enviados lejos, y en ellos cae la esperanza...aunque ahora mismo no la veo. Y ellos caen lado a lado, sin separarse, peleando como una unidad...Es un sueño te digo, tomo la espada que perdí por ti y que recupere por ti...La empuño a tu lado...Recuerdo las horas felices en días mas sencillos._

**Esa mirada retadora esta vez es por mi, mi corazón alguna vez roto bajo las cuevas de la Capital de la Nación de Fuego se rehace...Ty Lee y Haru allá abajo, alguna vez temí que tuvieras un affair con ella, y ahora entiendo que me equivocaba...**

**Si el ataque llega a Zuko y Mai se que caeran juntos, lado a lado, dagas y espadas y flamas...**

**Justo como nosotros, entre metal y madera y Tierras y te sonrió en franca demencia ante una derrota inminente...**

Ill paint you mornings of gold (Pintare tus mañanas de oro)  
Ill spin you valentine evenings (Hare girar tus tardes de febrero)  
Though were strangers till now (Aunque por mucho tiempo fuimos extraños)  
Were choosing the path between the stars (Estamos eligiendo el camino en medio de las estrellas)  
Ill leave my love between the stars (Dejare mi amor entre las estrellas)

_Alguna vez mencione que era genial tenerte en el equipo..._

**Y alguna vez me burle de tus habilidades, pero ha llegado el día en que juntos hacemos caer ejercitos enteros Omashu vbra entera de nuevo como cuando Bumi escapo...Y somos una leyenda sabes...**

_Una leyenda pintada en rojo sangre, es bueno que no veas de colores, y que no mires el polvo llevandose el brillo de esta habitación..._

_Azula se acerca y creo que allí donde Katara no pudo vencerla, donde Aang ataco furioso solo para ser sometido y ejecutado tiempo después...Allí nosotros podemos triunfar...no hay esperanzas para Omashu pero puede que Zuko pueda reestable cer a Kuei...puede que...Nuestra acción de amor haga lo contrario a lo que la acción de Aang logro...Puede ser._

**Quedara un recuerdo en los cielos o en la Tierra de este día, de los atuendos reales manchados en sangre, no veo los colores pero la siento pegarse en mi, adherirse a mi, pegandome a este lugar maldito, quisiera enviar lo mejor de mi a otro lugar...**

As the pain sweeps through (Mientras el dolor se escabulle)  
Makes no sense for you (No tiene sentido para ti)  
Every thrill has gone (Todos los eventos que han ocurrido)  
Wasnt too much fun at all (De divertido ya no tienen nada)  
But Ill be there for you-oo-oo (Pero estare allí para ti)  
As the world falls down (Mientras el mundo se despedaza)

_Cuando la lanza perfora mi hombro, cuando las llamas alcanzan mis manos y queman los guantes sobre mi piel, aun entonces solo puedo pensar en las palidas esmeraldas de tus ojos, demasiado hermosas para cumplir otra función que adornar tu rostro..._

_Cuando el rayo de Azula se adhiere en mi espada y logro causarle un shock momentaneo, cuando mi Boomerang la golpea, y mi espada le devuelve el rayo...un rayo que debió haber vuelto a ella hace mucho tiempo (Mientras culpo en silencio a mi hermana por el estado del mundo) Yo pienso en que tus manos adquirieron una fortaleza legendaria y tu cuerpo alcanzo una gracia encantadora para una guerrera y Reina..._

Falling  
(as the world falls) (Cayendo mientras el mundo cae)

_Sangrando_  
Falling(Cayendo)  
Falling (Cayendo)

**Llorando**  
As the world falls down (Mientras el mundo se cae a pedazos)

_No hay lugar a donde correr, aun no acaban con nosotros..._

_No quiero alejarme ahora, menos que nunca en este momento..._

**No tiene sentido escapar ya...El día de mañana es para otros, hay que entender que nunca peleamos esto para nosotros...Viendo sus bajas entiendo que la caida de Omashu es un costo pequeño...La Rebelión en la Capital, las Islas de Zuko, las fuerzas de planeadores...Las guerreras Kyoshi sobrevivientes...Azula no podra tener el mundo ya; lo hemos salvado, pero no lo salvamos para nosotros...Quizá si Aang hubiera entendido eso. Me enfada pensar en tontos hubiera.**

Falling (Cayendo)  
Falling (Cayendo)  
Falling (Cayendo)  
Falling in love (Cayendo enaorados)  
As the world falls down(mientras el mundo cae tambien)  
Falling (Cayendo)  
Falling (Cayendo)  
Falling (Cayendo)  
Falling in love (Cayendo enamorados)  
As the world falls down (Y el mundo se cae para nosotros)  
Makes no sense at all (No tiene sentido)  
Makes no sense to fall (De ningun modo tiene sentido)

**Sangrando, empezando a sangrar de heridas que aun no he notado, empezando a doler en golpes que no me he percatado recibir.**  
Falling  
As the world falls down

_Lagrimas, Lagrimas con sangre, desesperación al fin..._

Falling

_Sangre de princesa..._  
Falling

_Sangre de la Reina_  
Falling in love

_Sangre del Guerrero.._  
As the world falls down

_Cuento terminado_

Falling

**Oscuridad invasora...oscuridad verdadera que hasta una ciega como yo aprende a temer...**  
Falling

**Dolor, y sombras, movimientos erroneos**  
Falling in love

**Oscuridad cuando el piso deja de vibrar con su corazón**  
Falling in love

**Privada desde hace tanto de sus risas y sus chistes**  
Falling in love

**Pero valio la pena**  
Falling in love

**Tomar su mano en los días nublados**  
Falling in love

**Tener su mano mientras el calor lo abandona...**

**Conciente de que aunque ahora el calor me envuelve pronto me dejara de lado.**

**Habremos caido al fin, nuestro acierto prevalece...**

**Nuestras acciones cuando los actores han bajado ya del escenario...**


	5. Betrayal

NOTAS: Le doy un toque tragico a la semana Tokka...jaja aun mas tragico, me pregunto sino perdere por default de lo oscuros que fueron todos los eppies... Esta ligado al capitulo 1

--

El Norte llama y esucho atenta, perdida por el hecho de que no estas aqui, asustada de que las tragedías que otro ha provocado acaben por destruirte a ti y a mi...No me queda sino seguir de frente, sin mostrar miedo alguno...Comandar estas fuerzas hasta el último esfuerzo, llevarlas a la victoria o arrastrarme con ellas en los incomodos numeros de caidos en las derrotas...

El Sur me llama y desoigo el llamado, esperando que la Regente de Gao Ling cuide de ti, conciente de que no estas a salvo en sus manos, al menos no estas a salvo para mi...

El Este aqueja, lamenta a sus hijos caidos ahora todos, a mi lado, firme se encuentra su última hija, la mas formidable, la hija bastarda que se gana con orgullo el apellido. Lamenta a s uhio prodigo, al que todos lamentamos, por el que todos sufrimos.

El Oeste clama, se agita en Guerra, entre hermanos y entre amigas, entre conocidos, los amigos, los amores se miran con desgano, se miran con desprecio, se atacan con deshonra...

El mundo tiembla...

Y yo, yo vivo como todos en estos días, dolida de que mi mayor miedo poco tenga que ver con derrotas y retiradas, que la guerra poco ocupe mi cabeza en estas horas...

Que aliadas me parezcan enemigos peligrosos, y que mis labores me suenen a trampas y artimañas.

Pero como todos en estos días oscuros avanzo, y no me quejo de lo que me acongoja...

Pierdo mi mirada en largos senderos en medio de bosques que se tiñen con el color del otoño...

Sintiendo fantasmas rasgar los vientos con espadas dobles...acaso no espadas del todo?

El ritmo del caminar de las avestruces...

Los Rinocerontes de Guerra escasos en nuestro escuadrón...

Visiones de Guerra como yo he aprendido a percibirla.

En cuestión de percepcion no se si la amistad que yo veo literalmente ella no la contemple.

Ha hecho mucho por el mundo, ha sido una gran guerrera, digna de morir a mi lado, digna de vencerme en batalla (Lo que sin duda lograria)

Pero ese no es nuestro campo de guerra.

Y si tiene mucho decoro para hacerlo con sus propias manos dejara porque no, que nuestro enemigo se vuelva su aliado y que nos arranquemos con uñas los últimos suspiros mutuamente...

Cuernos de Guerra, Banderas de fllama sobre un fondo azul...

Apresuro mi montura, mientras la chica a mi lado se seca una lagrima y se lanza al ataque primero.

Parte de ningún set ella pelea con nosotros pero no como nosotros, se eleva por los aires, sus movimientos mezclados con los nuestros y con las tecnicas que aprendió en el poco tiempo de paz.

Hija del Este que brilla en el combate, que resplandece en la danza...

Hija del Sur que ha visto demasiadas veces la sombra del mundo, allí donde ella triunfe no triunfare yo...

Hija del Reino Tierra, heredera de su fortaleza...Has ganado ya?

He perdido ya?

Recuerdo la útlima batalla en un bosque así, cuando la guerrera a mi lado era la guerrera frente a mi.

No había tanta sangre, no había tantos gritos, el suelo no temblaba bajo los pasos de la guerra.

Tenía fe de que vendría por mi algún día.

Me interpongo entre las flechas y la maestra Aire...

Abato arqueros sin mayor difcultad, me pierdo entre las filas enemigas,

Ty Lee me alcanza con un destacamento, la retirada del enemigo falsa o verdadera otorga un respiro...

Lo usaría para pedirle que cuide de el, a mi hermana enemiga compañera...

Se muy bien que alguien se hara cargo ya de eso.

Se muy bien...

Solo lamento que tenga que perder de nuevo en los brazos de la guerra

Esta vez sin embargo Sokka, fue una guerra distinta, no ostentosa no numerosa, sino privada mas que secreta...


End file.
